Winston Target/Arcade
Top Strife Intro Cutscene (The scenes takes place to the Amazon as we see the panoramic view of the landscape.) * Winston (v/o): "Well, this is another trip that I do with less resources. That's right, I bring some snacks, my ballista and toilet paper." (We cut to Winston looking for fruits on a plant.) * Winston (v/o): "My name is Winston Jones, but you can call me as Winston Target. What the fuck are you seeing here is where always I take risks, hence why I'm a survivalist." (Winston grabs the cranberries from said plant.) * Winston: "Oh, cranberries." *Puts the cranberries on his lips and speaks while doing so* "No, these are not poisonous." (Winston eats the cranberry.) * Winston: "I'm going to bring these to home." (We cut to a scene of Winston returning to his home on Australia, and then we cut to Winston opening a giant repository.) * Winston: "Let’s check the provisions for the catastrophe." (Winston checks the provisions like canned food, weapons, medicines, gasoline, etc.) * Winston (v/o): "Why I do all of this? Because I think that someday the human population will get infected by a strange epidemic, an illness that would be extremely contagious or that become us a group of gut-hungry zombies... What? Is a possibility, stop looking me like this shit!" (We cut to Winston reading an e-book in the living room of his house.) * Winston (v/o): "Anyways, my dream is to have my own show on "Biology Channel", the channel about the animals and the nature, with the name Nature Target because on my survivalism career I ever be the target for the Mother Nature, bringing me challenges to make get up and go home. But first I need the enough money to produce it." (Winston turns on the TV, and watch a program about the food chain.) * TV Presenter: "The food chain is interesting, the animals eat other animals over and over again, but the humans are part of the food chain too? Let's see..." * Winston: "God! This channel needs more interesting shows than this!" (It's up until he turns to another channel and the Top Strife ad is showing on the TV.) * Announcer #1: "You think that you are a superhuman? So enter to the Top Strife tournament to fight with another contestants around the world, giving them a terminal finish and the price of ten millions of dollars." * Announcer #2: "Top Strife! Every Friday at 7/6 central, only on MBC (Main Broadcasting Channel)!" * Winston: "Top Strife? Millions of Dollars? That's it! I'm going to enter!" (We see how Winston grabs all his weapons and leaves his house.) * Winston: "But I will feel sorry for all my victims in the tournament." Finalists' Match Cutscene - VS. Shang Lee (Scene takes place in the Top Strife Studios. The presenter Norman Thompson announces the finals as the audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome... the Group A finalist: Winston Maggot!" * Winston: "Target!" * Norman: "Anyways, get ready for combat with the finalist of the Group B, the Legend of Kung Fu from Beijing: Shang Lee!" (The audience are cheering as Shang Lee comes to the studio.) * Shang: "After all, congratulations to get here, but I warn you that I'm not an easy rival." * Winston: "I faced tougher crocodiles than you!" * Shang: "Don't understimate the power of a disarmed fighter." * Winston: "Ok, let's see how toughest you are, Jackie Chan." (The fight starts on the Studios where "The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson starts to play.) Sub-Boss Cutscene (Shows Winston standing over the defeated Shang.) * Winston: "That was too fucking easy!" (Norman lifts Winston's arm, declaring the victory.) * Norman: "Winston Target is the champion of Top Strife!" (The audience are cheering.) * Norman: "Thanks for watching! Join us to the next year... see you next time on the next season of Top Strife!" (The show credits are shown on the screen, and then we cut to the backstage where Winston is drinking a bottle of water and look Norman passing how he is not here.) * Winston: "Hey!" (Norman turns to Winston.) * Norman: "You called me?" * Winston: "Yes you! What about the money?" * Norman: "You didn't won it." * Winston: "What the fuck? But I didn't fight this for free, this is a scam!" * Norman: "You didn't won it because you wouldn't need it." (We see how Norman is transforming as the creation of Mr. Maximilian: Project Skull, a gray hooded humanoid with a mechanic skull face the name and starts to levitate.) * Project Skull: "They ordered me to assassinate the champion. Prepare to die!" * Winston: "No! I won the money, not a cheap magic trick... it's time to pay for this crap!" (The sub-boss fight begins.) Final Boss Cutscene (After defeating Project Skull, he explodes in front of Winston.) * Winston: "I'm going to sue this fucking channel!" (The backstage becomes the Maxos' Sect, a strange place similar to a pyramid inside, surrounded by purple hooded men singing in an incomprehensible language.) * Winston: "What... the... hell?" * Mr. Maximilian: "Greetings, Mister Target... I'm glad you're welcome in this sanctuary." (Mr. Maximilian appears on the stage and greets Winston. He's a caucasian white haired man wearing an elegant suit clothing in white.) * Winston: "Who the fuck are you?" * Mr. Maximilian: "I'm Mr. Maximilian, the creator of this tournament and this is a way to make the most powerful humans on the Earth kill each other to exterminate them and then kill the champion." * Winston: "Why do you want to kill me? You have no sooner that you heard about me." * Mr. Maximilian: "I'm more than you think! You're seeing the most powerful man of the universe here!" * Winston: "You call yourself like that? No wonder this is getting strange." * Mr. Maximilian: "Stop your insolence, Mister Target! Starting right now, you will die... in my hands... of God!" * Winston: "Well... if you insist!" (Both are now in their respective fighting stances.) (After beating Mr. Maximilian in his normal mode, he gets up and recovers.) * Mr. Maximilian: "You think you can beat me? This is only the 5% of my true force!" (Mr. Maximilian becomes a corrupted version of himself, and you should fight against him in only one round.) (After beating him, we see a cutscene of Winston shooting with his ballista on Mr. Maximilian's heart. Then we see how Mr. Maximilian is disintegrating himself and explodes.) Ending Cutscene (We see the intro of the Winston's new show: Nature Target.) * Announcer: "Watch how Winston Target have an encounter with Mother Nature in a duel of audacity and strategy. This is Nature Target!" (We cut to Winston flying on a helicopter as he sees the landscapes of South Africa.) * Winston: "Hello, everybody! I'm Winston Target and today I'm going to explore South Africa. This will be an extreme experience." (Winston jumps out the helicopter and we see how he's falling.) * Winston (v/o): "Yeah, the tournament is a lie, but the channel that broadcasted the show is associated with Biology Channel..." (We cut to Winston hiking on a mountain.) * Winston (v/o): "I become famous since my debut on Top Strife." (We cut to a scene of the show's Halloween Special, on his garage.) * Winston: "Get ready for the zombie apocalypse! No one knows when would happen, so heard the following recommendation..." * Winston (v/o): "And I use the show to speak about how to prepare in case of a zombie apocalypse." (We cut to Winston on the computer watching an internet meme about his ideology of the apocalypse.) * Winston (v/o): "Of course, the people made fun of me on Internet after that episode." * Winston: *reading* "The end is coming! Prepare for the zombie apocalypse? They think that I'm paranoid, bitch!" * Winston (v/o): "Well, at last was a Halloween especial." (We cut to Winston signing autographs at the mall.) * Winston (v/o): "I'm proud of myself, so much that I didn't know the force that I had... I passed from anyone to legend!" * Winston: *signing* "From your hero. Winston Target." * Kid: "Thanks, Zombie Man!" * Winston: "You're welcome." * Winston (v/o): "Oh! Children! He, he!" (Winston continues to sign autographs for twenty seconds until the screen fades black.) Category:Arcade